


Clara's Got The Looks To Kill

by bluecoin



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-08 19:11:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10394142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluecoin/pseuds/bluecoin





	

   One is that Clara is a model that goes around the world modeling. This month she goes to the Caribbean to model in her dresses. Her agent tells her that she needs a bodyguard and suggests her one. " For your safety I think you need a bodyguard", the agent says. " You're right because I feel as if I'm not safe", Clara says. " I know a man that could be your bodyguard", the agent says. " Who's that?", Clara asks. " He's from Scotland Yard and the name is Greg Lestrade", the agent says. " Is he experienced?", Clara asks. " Yes", the agent says. " Glad to hear", Clara says. " This guy is going to be here tomorrow", the agent says. " I hope I get to meet him", Clara says. " You will, but not at the photo shoot", the agent says. " I understand", Clara says. " You don't know what he looks like, but he's a looker like you", the agent says. " That's nice", Clara says. " He'll be wearing shades and hiding in the crowd", the agent says. " Must be a striking man", Clara says. " He is", the agent says. " Best be getting ready for the photo shoot tomorrow", Clara says. " You're right", the agent says.

  Clara meets with her fashion designer Selene. " Hey, Clara", Selene says. " Hi", Clara says back. " I have this black lace dress I picked out for you to wear to the photo shoot", Selene says. " Can you show me the dress?", Clara asks. " Sure and you'll love it", Selene says.

  Selene brings out the dress and shows it to Clara. " It looks very pretty", Clara says. " Plus I love the material", Clara adds. " I came up with the design myself", Selene says. " I like lace and especially black", Clara says. " It'll catch you all the attention", Selene says. " Also, you'll get model of the month", Selene adds. " I always get the attention", Clara says. " You do especially from the guys", Selene says. " I'd like to tell you that I'm getting a bodyguard", Clara says. " That's nice", Selene says. " Is he handsome?", Selene asks. " He must be because my agent said he's handsome", Clara says. " You know all the bodyguards you had were all very sexy", Selene says. " I know, they were", Clara says. " I hope this guy has the look", Selene says. " I agree", Clara says. " It's getting late and we best be getting rest", Selene says. " You right", Clara says.

  Clara's photo shoot is today and she's excited. For starters she can't wait to wear her dress. Plus she can't wait to meet her bodyguard. "Clara it's time to get ready for the photo shoot", Selene says. " Alright", Clara says. Selene gets Clara ready by fitting her dress. Then she helps Clara with putting her makeup on. " You look stunning", Selene says. " I look sexy", Clara says. " Your eye makeup looks flawless", Selene says. " The cat eye look goes well with this dress", Clara says. " Also, the bright red lipgloss too", Clara adds. " You'll get all the attention", Selene says. " My agent told me I have the looks that kill", Clara says. " You sure do", Selene says. Clara's agent walks in and says," It's time to head to the photo shoot." " I'm coming", Clara says.

  This is the moment she's been waiting for. Her agent takes her to the beach side. Other thing is that it's beautiful. She notices that there's a lot of people at the photo shoot area.

  As she nears the photo set, she kinda looks around. One is that she's looking for her bodyguard, but doesn't see him. " Don't be nervous", the agent says.

  Now Clara is at the area of the photo shoot. A photographer walks up to her. " Hey, Clara and I'm Mat", he says. " Plus I'll be your photographer for today", Mat adds. " Nice to meet you", Clara says. " I want you to sit on this chair here with a seductive pose", Mat says. " No problem for me", Clara says.

  In the distance she notices a man leaning against the post with aviators on and a sharp navy blue suit. Other thing is that he's really looking at her. Clara sees that and blushes a bit. " Clara look at me now and not over there", Mat says. " Sorry, I was looking at that man way over there", Clara says. " I see", Mat says. " Also, that's your bodyguard", Mat adds. " Well, he sure looks sexy of what I can see of him", Clara says. " Lets get our pictures going, shall we", Mat says.

  Then the picture taking begins. " Tilt head to the side a bit", Mat says. " Cross your legs seductive like too", Mat adds. " I love this", Clara says. Mat ends up taking ten picture poses for her magazine. All of the poses of course were very seductive. " You may leave now", Mat says. " Thanks and I have that man to attend to", Clara says. " I hope he's what you want", May says. " I'm sure he is", Clara says.

  Clara walks off with a sexy strut. One thing is that the man is a pretty good distance away. About ten minutes later Clara finally walks up to him. " Hey, are you my bodyguard?", Clara asks. " Yes, I am", the man says. " I was watching your poses and I'd like to say that you're very sexy", he says. " Plus I love that dress you're wearing", he adds. "Thanks", Clara says. " Also, your looks killed me", he says. " Every man that sees me, says that", Clara says. " Bye the way, what is your name?", Clara asks. " My name is Greg Lestrade, but just call me Lestrade ", he says. " That name suits you", Clara says. " Always has", Lestrade says. " Can we take a stroll, so no one can't hear us?", Clara asks. " Sure, would love too", Lestrade says.

  Clara leads the way and Lestrade follows. While their walking, they talk. " All the ladies call me the Silver Fox", Lestrade says. " I can see why", Clara says with a smile. " That silver hair looks sooo sexy on you", Clara says. " Thanks and I like it myself ", Lestrade says. " You like my lace dress?", Clara asks. " I love it", Lestrade says. " Other thing is that it's driving me crazy", Lestrade adds. " I like a man saying that", Clara says. " I'd love to see more of you, but I have to wait till I take you to my room", Lestrade says. " I wish you would take your shades off", Clara says. " I will, but be forewarned that my eyes will mesmerize you", Lestrade says.

  He then takes his shades off. Clara looks with awe. " You look very handsome and your eyes are gorgeous", Clara says. " Thanks", Lestrade says. " That's what gets your attention", Lestrade adds. " That's not all", Clara says. " Please tell more", Lestrade says. " I like your silver hair, your voice, your handsomeness, and that suit your wearing", Clara says. " I like the compliment", Lestrade says. " I'd love to go to your room now", Clara says. " I agree", Lestrade says. " We need to relax and enjoy ourselves here", Clara says.

  Thirty minutes later Lestrade has Clara in his room. " Now I can say what I want to say", Lestrade says. " Come on tell me", Clara says. " You have the looks that kill", Lestrade says. " I sure do and you also Lestrade", Clara says. " I bet all the guys chase you", Lestrade says. " Yeah, they all do", Clara says. " I sure would love to touch that dress", Lestrade says. Lestrade walks up to her and starts taking her dress off. Plus she takes his suit off. After their clothes are off, Lestrade wraps his strong arms around her and kisses her. " Mmmmmm yessssssss", Clara moans.

   Then Clara kisses him back passionately. " Your so sexy", Clara says as she kisses him. " You too love", Lestrade says.

  After they kiss, Lestrade picks up Clara and puts her on the bed. His sex instincts of his kick in. One is that he kisses and sucks her breasts. Clara moans a bit when he does that. " Nice breasts", Lestrade says as he sucks her breasts harder. Her moans get louder.

  He pulls away and starts sucking and fingering her pussy. " Your so tight and wet", Lestrade says. " Always", Clara utters. Lestrade fingers her faster and deeper. Clara starts moaning louder.

  While he does that Clara takes her hands and runs it through his steel grey hair. Running those hands through his hair makes Lestrade really finger her faster, harder, and deeper. Clara moans his name louder. That's when she moans ohyesyesyesyes and screams. She comes all in his mouth. " How I taste?", Clara asks. " You taste very sweet love", Lestrade says.

  After that move, it's time for Clara to suck his ten inch cock. " I want to taste you", Clara says. " Sure can love", Lestrade says with a smile. Clara sucks him slow at first. While, she sucks him she rubs her pussy to have more pleasure. After the fourth suck, Lestrade starts fucking her mouth. Lestrade moans really loud then. She just about gags on his cock because it's so big and thick, but she loves he's big cock. Also, Clara starts tasting his come in her mouth and that's when he quickly pulls out. " I'm going to come all over your mouth love", he says sexy like.

  Then Lestrade puts his handsome hands on that cock of his and starts shooting come. Lestrade moans as he does it and Clara moans with him. When he's done covering Clara's face with come; he goes inside Clara's wet pussy. " I want to feel you handsomeness", Clara moans as he slowly moves inside her. " I want you to say hot things about me", Lestrade says softly. " No problem for me Handsome", Clara utters.

   Clara starts sexy talking to him. " I dream of you fucking me on your desk at work", Clara utters. " Oh yeahhhhh", Lestrade says as he fucks her harder. He fucks her sooo hard that the bed starts squeaking, but Lestrade doesn't  care because he wants to give all his love to Clara. Clara starts moaning his name like a chant.

  While, Lestrade pounds her harder, she messes with his hair. Lestrade takes a notice and pounds her really fast. Clara's muscles start tightening around his cock where she climaxes. Lestrade hitches his breath and screams Clara's name. He pulls out quickly and comes all over her mouth. " Taste very sweet ", Clara says. " I want to bounce on your hard cock handsome", Clara says. " While you do that I'll kiss and suck your breasts", Lestrade says. " I'm all yours love", Lestrade says. " Your hard?", Clara asks. " Yessssssss", Lestrade says.

  Clara sits on his member and starts bouncing. As she bounces that massive cock, Lestrade sucks and kisses her breasts. " Perfect breast love", Lestrade says. " You make my nipples hard doing that", Clara says. He then starts kissing Clara's nipples. " You're right what you said love", Lestrade says. " Mmmmmm nice and hard", Lestrade adds. Clara moans really loud as she bounces him faster and deeper.

  Lestrade pulls away from her nipples and starts moaning with Clara. " Feels soooo good love", Lestrade says. Clara picks up the pace. That's when Lestrade quickly pulls out and comes all over her face. Clara licks up all the come on her face. " Tastes very sweet handsome", Clara says. " You too love", Lestrade says.

  When Clara finishes cleaning the come off her face, Lestrade strokes his cock. " Ohhhhhhhh yessssssss", Lestrade moans as he strokes. Clara takes her breasts and puts them around his cock. " I want you to fuck my breasts handsome", Clara says. " I'd love too", Lestrade says. Lestrade fucks her breasts and Clara moans loudly. " I want you to kiss it, as I fuck them love", Lestrade says. " I'll kiss it", Clara says.

  As his cock goes in and out, Clara kisses it. " What a handsome cock you have", Clara says. " Glad you love my cock", Lestrade says. After that talk, Lestrade fucks those breasts harder. Clara starts to moan louder and louder. Plus Lestrade moans with her. " Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh yessssssss Clara!!!!!!", Lestrade moans as he comes on her breasts. " Mmmmmmm yessssssss Lestrade!!!!", Clara moans. " Taste very creamy and sweet", Clara adds. " Thanks love", Lestrade says. Lestrade notices that Clara still has come on her breasts. He tells her," I want you to lick my come off your breasts", Lestrade says. " Yes I will", Clara says.

  Then Clara raises one breast at a time to her mouth. As she does that, Lestrade stares in awe at her. " I look sexy doing this, don't I", Clara says as she does it. " Oh yes love", Lestrade says. Lestrade joins Clara and uses his fingers to wipe the rest of the come off her breasts. Clara takes his fingers and puts them in her mouth. She starts sucking them. Lestrade's breath hitches a bit.

    After five  minutes, Clara stops. " I think we need to rest", Clara says. " I agree love because we've been having sex for two hours straight", Lestrade says. Then the both of them get in the bed and fall asleep.


End file.
